Misguided souls
by Stuzack2
Summary: The third instalment, sequel to 'Virgil's first mission' please R/R
1. Home sweet home

OMG!!! Yes! You guessed it, I'm writing yet ANOTHER sequel on Devil May Cry.  
  
If you are reading this, and haven't read 'Descendant' or 'Virgil's First mission' then GO BACK NOW AND READ THEM! You will have no idea what this is about otherwise.  
  
Jeez, I always run out of things to say at this point, soooo…. I won't say anything more.  
  
  
  
[Misguided souls]  
  
---------------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
---------------------------  
  
Virgil was leaning back on his chair at his desk. The movers had finally finished meaning he could now sit back and relax.  
  
Virgil thought to himself. "My desk! My chair! My HOUSE!"  
  
Actually, it was a flat, but he needed somewhere closer to college, and he could easily afford it. His job paid good money. Better paid than most full time employees of those big time corporations.  
  
He had his own small chunk of his fathers business. Basically, his father would receive job offers, and he would decide which to give him and which not to. His training still went on, although most of it was battlefield experience. Life was good. He almost hated to admit it, but since he found out there was evil in the world, his life had become one big rollercoaster ride.  
  
He looked about his new place. The white walls still smelt of paint, and the boxes needed to be unpacked.  
  
"Unpack. Damn, I hate doing chores." It wasn't as if he HAD to, it was his place after all. But he had a responsibility to himself to keep this place in good condition. He didn't want it to turn into what Devil may cry used to look like.  
  
"Ok, maybe a skull here or there." He chuckled to himself. It was time to unpack.  
  
He went to the biggest box of items. Most of them were books, but there was an object hidden underneath them. It was Alistor.  
  
His father had given it to him seeing as how he was going to be in the business. He picked it up, and placed it against the wall.  
  
"Damn, that sword looks cool. Not to mention vicious."  
  
Virgil moved the cupboards and drawers into their respective places. And, (once he thought they were in the right place) started to place the items in them.  
  
It took him 3 hours to get all of the things into place, the sun had now set. There was something missing though.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
Virgil looked in one of the boxes, a glass case was there. He carefully put Alistor into it, and nailed it to the wall. The sword glimmered.  
  
"Home sweet ho…" he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door. He opened it, and was welcomed by Nicole and about 10 other people. They all had at least 1 pack of beers with them and some snacks.  
  
"HIYA! We thought you should have a house-warming party!"  
  
"And I just got it the way I liked it…."  
  
"Oh don't be mean! This will be great!" she looked at Virgil. "so, are you gonna let us in or what?" Virgil stepped aside as person after person walked in.  
  
"Whoa cool! Nice place! Imagine the kind of party's we could have here!" Nicole said as she looked around. She spotted Alistor. "Hey, is this?"  
  
"Yes that's the one."  
  
"Can I hold it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Are you just being mean?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why then?"  
  
"OK then, imagine a bolt of lighting, then imagine that times ten, then imagine that put into a sword. Can you tell me what might happen if someone held that sword?"  
  
"Crispy fritters?"  
  
"That sounds about right.  
  
"OK, I got it. Don't touch the sword."  
  
"Anyway, you lot can't stay long, I'm on call in 15 minutes."  
  
"What?"  
  
"If a big bad guy decides to cause trouble" he said in a babyish voice "I get called up by dad. That means I have to get Alistor" Virgil points to the sword "And all your friends there would wonder what I'm doing."  
  
"But I'm sure you can sneak by."  
  
"Yes, I probably could sneak past, but I don't fancy leaving you and all your friends to get drunk alone in my house."  
  
"Flat." Nicole corrected.  
  
"Fine, flat. But can you see where I'm coming from?"  
  
"Yeah I gotcha. One of my friends lives just below you anyway. We can all go there. You can come too right?"  
  
Virgil sighed. "Sure, I have a pager so all I have to do is ring back."  
  
"GREAT! I'll go tell the others.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Just outside the flat it was almost pitch black. If it wasn't for the street lights, that is. A group of 3 people walked by, whispering to each other.  
  
"I sense a great demonic presence around here, the book was right."  
  
"What shall we do?" Replied another.  
  
"First we will go back, inform the others, and then the cleansing shall begin. Just like all of the others."  
  
"Yes, we will rid this place of evil. We will rid THE WORLD of evil."  
  
The 3 turned around, and walked away.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 1, tell me if it's a good start for the 3rd instalment.  
  
That means GIVE ME A REVIEW! 


	2. The dreams

Whew, at last! CHAPTER 2!! Woohoo! Been busy.  
  
*Virgil crashes in*  
  
Virgil: no you haven't, you are just lazy!  
  
Quiet Virgil!  
  
Virgil: And anyway its VERGIL not VIRGIL!  
  
Quiet, you.  
  
*squashes Virgil under his almighty author thumb*  
  
That's better.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Virgil was sitting at his desk again. He decided not to stay for the most part, as he couldn't get drunk that night. Not to mention the girls hitting on him. He didn't mind that, but it was the fact that he didn't know if they were making fun of him or being serious. Oh, that and the fact that he had a job to be concerned about. "Pfft! Women." He thought.  
  
He looked at the time, it was 10:30 already. He needed some sleep. He rested his head back on the chair, propped his feet up on the desk and went out like a light.  
  
His eyelids started to twitch as he went into a dream.  
  
He didn't know where he was. (Actually, whenever he had these dreams, he hardly ever knew where he was). It looked like a church. Virgil was aware he was dreaming, but as usual he had no control over his movements. He could see the altar, there was nothing strange about this place. Just looked like a normal church. He walked up to a priest and then heard someone whisper a name.  
  
Khazda  
  
Virgil woke up, sweat pouring off his forehead.  
  
"Why do these things have to be so exhausting?" he said to himself. He went over to the kitchen area and poured himself a glass of water.  
  
He downed three glasses before he quenched his thirst. He never told his father about these dreams. Half of them were false alarms anyway, and he didn't want to waste his time. He just made up some excuse and went to look for himself.  
  
This dream was different. It was too vivid to be any false alarm. A church, and the name Khazda.  
  
"Why are these names always so weird? Aren't there any called 'Bob' or something?" He chuckled to himself.  
  
The closest church he knew of was the church on the outskirts of town. That was as good a place as any. He grabbed his coat and went to the door. He looked at Alistor.  
  
"I doubt I'll need that. Reconnaissance only." He opened the door, only to see Nicole about to knock.  
  
"Hi Virgil! you're not on call any more right?"  
  
Virgil nodded.  
  
"Wanna Par-Tay?"  
  
"Can't. Busy."  
  
"Where ya going?"  
  
"Out."  
  
"Out where? C'mon Virgil, I know when you're trying to hide something."  
  
"To church."  
  
"CHURCH?!"  
  
Virgil sighed. "I have these . . . dreams."  
  
"You see the future?" Nicole interrupted, and assumed.  
  
"Sort of, nothing like those psychics on the TV though. Half of the time they are false alarms…"  
  
"Tell me about this dream you had." Nicole asked.  
  
Virgil explained what he had seen, and the dreams he had before defeating Davoren. He also explained that he was going there to look for any leads.  
  
"You keep a lot of things to yourself, Virgil"  
  
Virgil stepped out, and locked the door behind him. He turned around to go, but Nicole was blocking his way. He motioned for her to move.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
"No… why do you want to?"  
  
"I'm bored, that's why."  
  
"It could be dangerous, I can't let you come with me."  
  
"Dangerous at a CHURCH?! Oh come on Virgil, you said that you were only looking. You don't even have your sword."  
  
Virgil thought hard about this. "Maybe it was ok if she came along with me. Why does she want to come with me though?"  
  
Nicole looked at him, waiting for an answer.  
  
Virgil sighed "Okay."  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"Just try to stay out of trouble."  
  
"Hey, you know me, right?"  
  
"That's what I'm talking about."  
  
"Ouch. I walked right into that one, didn't I?"  
  
"Heh, yep."  
  
They both walked down the stairs, and out of the door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Virgil: Errm, ok that was a short chapter.  
  
Was not!  
  
Virgil: WAS TOO  
  
Was not!  
  
Virgil: WAS TOO!  
  
*sigh* Reviews anyone?  
  
Virgil: I think Angie is cute. She wanted to save me.  
  
O_o;  
  
Virgil: nevermind, forget I ever said that…  
  
Okayyyy. *picks up phone*  
  
Hello? Insane asylum? Yeah its Virgil again….. 


	3. Wrong place at the wrong time.

Only 2 reviews? *whimper* this is kind of discouraging.  
  
Ohh well… ill do chapter 3 anyway  
  
--------------------  
  
Virgil was walking along the path leading to the outskirts of town. The moon was shining out, and the trees cast an eerie shadow. Nicole seemed quite excited.  
  
"Nicole, how much did you have to drink?"  
  
"Not much. Why?"  
  
"Just wondering why you are skipping that's all"  
  
"Oh that. Nah, I'm just excited that I'm going to see you whoop some butt."  
  
"Nicole…"  
  
"Ok, ok I know I know. You're only looking."  
  
They walked on for about another ten minutes. The church came into sight. Virgil walked up to the entrance and stopped.  
  
"Nicole…"  
  
"No."  
  
"…Huh?"  
  
"I'm not going to wait here."  
  
"Since when did you know ME so well? C'mon then, let's go."  
  
They both stepped inside the church. There were a few people in the rows of seats there, contemplating god-knows what. There was what looked like a priest at the altar, talking to another person. He spotted Virgil, and whispered something to the other man. He promptly walked off. Virgil walked down the aisle, Nicole following close behind.  
  
He approached the Priest.  
  
"Hi…" he stared sheepishly. "You probably don't know me, but I'm looking for…"  
  
"I know who you are."  
  
"Well this is going to be easier than I thought." Muttered Virgil.  
  
"Yeah, well…" he was interrupted again.  
  
"I also know WHAT you are. You have some nerve coming here, demon. Your kind are not welcome in the house of god."  
  
"What?! How does he know what I am?" He thought.  
  
The priest looked at Nicole.  
  
"You are… human."  
  
"Huh! Last time I checked, holy guy." Nicole said, almost insulted by the remark.  
  
"And, you know what he is?"  
  
It was Virgil's turn to interrupt.  
  
"Listen, we have…"  
  
"Silence DEMON! You will leave this place now! We will have no evil here. Go! Or face the lords wrath!"  
  
"First things first buddy." Virgil started, getting a little pissed off from his attitude. "One, I'm not a demon, I'm only HALF demon. Mostly human as a matter of fact. Two, I'm not evil for god's sake! Three, I'll leave as soon as I get some answers. Do you know, or have you heard of anyone by the name of Khazda?"  
  
The priest looked shocked. His tone went even more serious.  
  
"Leave this place now…"  
  
Virgil stood his ground. "I'm not leaving until I get some answers."  
  
Suddenly, there was a twang, and before Virgil knew it, an arrow was protruding through the front of his chest. Virgil fell to his knees.  
  
"Another one cleansed…"  
  
"Virgil!" Nicole screamed.  
  
The priest started to walk away.  
  
"… I"  
  
The priest instantly turned round, looking at Virgil. He pulled the arrow out through the front of his chest. Nicole turned away, the Priest just stared.  
  
"This cant be!"  
  
Virgil threw the arrow to the ground.  
  
"… I can't die that easily."  
  
Another twang was heard. This time though, Virgil was ready. Without even turning around, Virgil caught the arrow in mid-air, and snapped it in half. The priest took a couple of steps back, and Virgil approached him.  
  
"I am NOT here to piss about old man. I need some questions answered, and you seem like the right person to ask.  
  
"Wha… what do you want to know?  
  
"I need to know if you know anything about an object or person called Khazda."  
  
"I know him… he's our high priest."  
  
"Then I want to meet with him if you don't mind."  
  
The guy was so scared, it was as if he didn't have a choice. Virgil didn't like doing this any more than the priest he was talking to did.  
  
"Go through there." He pointed to a door at the side of the church. "That's where you can find him."  
  
"Thank you. Come on Nicole. Lets go."  
  
They both walked through the door, and into a small garden. It was cold there, it seemed colder than before outside. There was no one there.  
  
"I guess he lied to u…"  
  
Virgil was struck in the back again, by a hard, cold object. He cursed at himself for not being more aware after what had just happened inside the church. He turned round to see a well-built person holding a staff made of some sort of crystal.  
  
This was not his day…  
  
--------------------------  
  
Virgil: why did I get impaled?  
  
Because everyone likes people getting impaled. RIGHT?  
  
Virgil: Meanie!  
  
Review please! 


	4. Is it cold in here, or is it just me?

Ok, a new chapter….  
  
Virgil: what took you so long?  
  
I just got Final Fantasy X  
  
Virgil: that's your excuse?  
  
Yep  
  
Virgil: Ok then. (That IS a good excuse.)  
  
Here's chapter 4  
  
------------------  
  
Virgil looked at the guy, he had a look of determination on his face.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Virgil asked  
  
"My name is Colosharr, not that that information will be of any use to you. I have killed thousands of demons around the world, and you will be no different."  
  
"Listen, I'm not a FUCKING demon, I'm half demon and I'm not evil! Why can't anyone understand that!?"  
  
"Like I'm going to believe YOU." Colosharr held up his staff, it started glowing blue. Virgil could see steam falling off it. It was no ordinary weapon, it looked cold, freezing even.  
  
Colosharr lunged at Virgil who promptly dodged out of the way. Colosharr kept this up but didn't get a single hit in. He never even touched Virgil. He was fast, Virgil had to admit that. Faster than any ordinary human, yet Virgil knew he WAS human. It must be the staff he was holding.  
  
Colosharr stopped. " Why do you keep running? You are only delaying the inevitable, Procicule."  
  
"Proci – who?" Virgil said in a confused voice.  
  
"Hahaha, don't even think of playing dumb with me."  
  
"Playing dumb? How can I PLAY dumb if I have no idea what you are talking about? My names Virgil, I'm the grandson of SPARDA."  
  
"The dark knight?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"So you ARE somewhat human…"  
  
"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"  
  
"You poor thing…"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"What a terrible burden to bare, I must cleanse you now."  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
"The world has no place for such beings. A human and a Devil, that's rare. Nothing like you should have ever existed. Farewell."  
  
Colosharr lunged at him again, catching him on the arm. Virgil felt nothing. Then he realised why. His right shoulder was covered in ice.  
  
"I have to give you credit, no-ones ever survived a hit with this."  
  
Virgil broke his shoulder out of the ice. And dodged another attack from Colosharr, stepping behind him. Virgil kicked him in the back and sent him flying into the floor. Colosharr quickly got up and faced Virgil.  
  
"Heh, so you DO have some fight in you. Let's see what you g…"  
  
Before Colosharr could act, Virgil kicked the staff out of his hands. It flew off away from the two. Virgil was knocked back by the strange power that emanated from it and hit the floor. He looked down at his legs, they were completely iced up. He turned to see Colosharr getting up, and coming towards him. He took a gun out of his pocket, and aimed it at his head.  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
"Well, asking you to put the gun away and letting me go would be a good line." Virgil thought, but instead he said:  
  
"Yeah, behind you."  
  
"Yeah, I've heard that one a few times before." He cocked the gun, took aim, and fell to the floor. Behind him was a dark hared girl with a crystal staff in her hands.  
  
Nicole had got hold of the staff and whacked Colosharr over the head with it. It instantly turned his head into ice, and exploded as he hit the floor in a display of crimson.  
  
"And you didn't want me to come." Nicole smirked. She hit the butt of the staff on his frozen legs, and the ice melted away.  
  
"Nicole, how did you do that?"  
  
"I'll tell you when we get out of here."  
  
Vigil got up, and they both walked out of the church, ignoring the funny looks they both got.  
  
----------------------  
  
Virgil: WHAT?!?!? That was it?  
  
It's long enough.  
  
Virgil: I hope you are right, I don't like the idea of Angie finding out it's shorter and going into coffee psycho mode on us! Anyway. What IS that staff all about?  
  
*Sigh* ok ill go 'descriptive' on you.  
  
Virgil: good.  
  
**********  
  
Item: Shiva Staff  
  
Element: Ice/holy  
  
Description: An icy staff with the power of the ice goddess Shiva. Usually used by women, it can be used by men, but they do not get the full benefits of its power. Cannot be used by Virgil, as he is half demon and it is a holy weapon.  
  
Abilities: gives the (Human) possessor extra speed and strength (although not as fast as Alistor would) Gives (demon) possessor a nasty case of frostbite.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
Virgil: wow, just like in the game!  
  
Yup that's right.  
  
Virgil: so.. Is Nicole going to get cool powers too?  
  
You have to wait for the next chapter if you want to know.  
  
Virgil: AWWWWW  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	5. We need some help

Virgil: so, still playing FFX then?  
  
Yup.  
  
Virgil: anywhere good yet?  
  
Last boss.  
  
Virgil: Great. So you can like, do another chapter now?  
  
I guess.  
  
Virgil: YAY!  
  
------------------------------  
  
Nicole and Virgil were both walking back to his flat. They were both silent, each wondering what to say to the other. Nicole was still holding the staff in her hands. Virgil spoke first.  
  
"Nicole, how did you do that before?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Make the ice disappear from my legs."  
  
"I… don't really know how I knew. I just did."  
  
"Can I have a look at that?"  
  
"Here." Nicole held it out for Virgil. Virgil backed off.  
  
"I just want to have a look, I don't want to touch it. It hurts."  
  
They both stopped under a light and Virgil looked at the staff closely. There was nothing strange about it. Well, if you don't count the fact that it was made of ice.  
  
"Maybe my dad will have a better idea of what it is."  
  
"Maybe… c'mon lets get back before it gets cold."  
  
"Har har. Very funny."  
  
Nicole shrugged, and they both carried on walking. They went a few more blocks when suddenly, Virgil stopped.  
  
"What?" Nicole asked.  
  
"We're being followed."  
  
They both turned around. Another 'twang' sound was heard, followed by several more. Virgil dodged all of the arrows fired at him, then realised they were firing at Nicole as well. She was fairing reasonably well though, batting off all the arrows with the staff. They stopped firing.  
  
Virgil looked around, the place had turned eerily silent. He couldn't make out any figures in the darkness, it was as if they had disappeared.  
  
"C'mon, lets go. We need to get back."  
  
"Right. Lets go then" Nicole said.  
  
They both quickly went back to Virgil's flat, the party downstairs was still going on, but they both went straight past and towards the stairs. One of the guys in the party popped his head around the door. He was obviously drunk.  
  
"Hey Nicole, c'mon inside and have a dance with me?"  
  
"Not right now…"  
  
The guy looked at Nicole, then Virgil. He looked back at Nicole again.  
  
"Ohh. So you finally nabbed him then Nicole? Have fun you two…" He grinned, and went back inside.  
  
"Wha…" Virgil started.  
  
"Don't bother, he's just drunk….. verrry verrry drunk. Lets go." She almost had to push him up the stairs.  
  
When they got inside his flat, Virgil removed his coat.  
  
"Aw, no. Look at my coat, it's all covered in blood. And this hole will take a while to fox too."  
  
"You get staked, and you're worrying about your coat getting messy? You REALLY have to sort out your priorities, Virgil"  
  
Virgil picked up the phone.  
  
"I'm gonna phone my dad, and see what he can make of this, you just have a seat ok?"  
  
Nicole nodded, and sat down on the leather couch, she starred at the staff, her reflection in it. It starred back. It was then that she noticed another face inside the staff, one that was not hers. She couldn't hear it, but it seemed to be shouting something, and it looked urgent.  
  
Nicole looked around, she couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. The staff became colder, waves of chilled air coming off it. Then she heard a noise behind her. Alistor was sparking up. She turned around to have a look at it when the window by the desk shattered. A dark sphere fell on the floor next to her. It seemed to turn into a shadow, then into a cat-like creature with blood-red eyes. It hissed at both of them, and lunged for Nicole.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Virgil: another cliffhanger ending?  
  
Yeah, that's right  
  
Virgil: took you long enough  
  
Watch it, I saved you from impalement THIS time, but I might not next time.  
  
Virgil: eep.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	6. Cold as ice...

Virgil: Dude… yer chapters are too short.  
  
You can't blame me for that, I have a full time job. It takes up time.  
  
Virgil: uhhhuh…sure. Freak…  
  
WHAT? That's it! Let's see if we can stab you some more.  
  
Virgil: yes, let see if…. Wait! Do what?  
  
-----------------  
  
Nicole starred in horror as the beast lunged towards her, it's claws bared. It was only a few inches away when she was pushed out of the way by Virgil. He took the blow head-on, and went straight through the window with the feline, to the street below.  
  
Nicole looked out of the window, it was a 3-story fall, and no normal person could have survived. Lucky for Virgil, he wasn't.  
  
Nicole grabbed Alistor, ignoring any shocks it gave. She ran down the stairs to help Virgil, staff in one hand, Alistor in the other. They both seemed to repel each other, each one hissing and fizzing at the other.  
  
Virgil had just hit the ground outside, the feline landed a few feet away from him. He knew what that was, but had never faced one before. He hoped that he didn't have to either. I guess this just wasn't his day.  
  
The main advantage this fiend had was speed. Luckily for Virgil, that shouldn't be too much of a problem. He was as fast (if not faster) than the shadowy menace. But he was without any means of defeating it. He needed a projectile weapon of some kind. Hell, maybe he should get his own gun. He didn't have time to think about this though, as the shadow jumped up in the air, spun around, and shot down at him.  
  
Virgil rolled out of the way just in time, only to see the pavement buckle and crack under the force of the attack. For the next minute, Virgil was dodging and running from the beast. His only weapon was his bare hands and they were useless. Even a sword couldn't penetrate the hide of this creature.  
  
It was then that Nicole ran out of the building, carrying Alistor. The shadow instantly noticed her, and broke off the attack on Virgil. It ran straight at Nicole, jumped high in the air, and came down. Nicole starred.  
  
  
  
She dropped Alistor, her eyes glazed over and glowed a pale blue. She used the butt of the staff, and drew a semicircle on the ground in front of her. Just before the shadow hit, an unknown force struck it. It looked as if it had hit something. It was as if it had hit a pane of glass. The beast froze and landed on the ground, embedded in a huge pillar of ice. Nicole quickly ran over to it, and struck it with the staff.  
  
The ice quickly began to crack, and then it shattered into thousands of pieces, the Feline along with it. Virgil could only stare. Nicole's eyes returned to normal, and she collapsed to the floor.  
  
------------------  
  
I know I know, they're short now, but I don't have any more holiday to keep writing 1000 word chapters. But you're enjoying this, right?  
  
Wow, I just realised, no one said ANYTHING in this chapter. Wow!  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! 


	7. double-team

Well, it's been a while since I updated.  
  
Virgil: It's been a month  
  
Well, fanfic was having problems  
  
Virgil: so why didn't you write a few chapters while it was down, so then u could come back with a bang?  
  
Uhhh, because I like to see what people think of each chapter before writing another one? That, and I had to do a 48 hour long dance to celebrate completing FFX  
  
Virgil: wow. that actually made sense.  
  
*Phew* well, anyway, I hope we can all get back to our story writing/reviewing.  
  
Virgil: just write the chapter already!  
  
I'm GETTING TO THAT!  
  
Virgil: no need to shout.  
  
Here's chapter *looks at last chapter he wrote* seven  
  
----------------------------  
  
Virgil ran over to Nicole. He pulled her to the curb and made sure she was all right. She seemed fine, just unconscious.  
  
"Nicole! Hey Nicole!" He shouted, but she didn't respond.  
  
She seemed very cold, and her face had been drained of colour. She had a death grip on the staff, and Virgil had to be careful not to touch it as he was dragging her. He had managed to contact his father, so hopefully he would arrive soon.  
  
Virgil's thoughts were interrupted by a hissing sound behind him. Virgil turned around to see another shadow circling them. He looked around for his sword, but had dropped it after going for Nicole. He then heard another hissing sound, and saw 2 more shadows come out into the light.  
  
This was not going to be pretty.  
  
The first beast lunged forward towards Virgil. He dodged the attack, and sent a punch for the shadow, knocking it a few metres back. Then the other two shadows decided to join in, both coming at Virgil from 2 directions. He tried desperately to dodge the attacks, but after dodging one, he was hit head on by the other. He went flying back and landed on the road with a sickening crunch Virgil, slowly got up, just in time to see a shadow heading in for the kill.  
  
The shadow jumped up high in the air, span around, and shot down at Virgil. It was over.  
  
In the blink of an eye, the shadow was hurtling down towards Virgil, then was struck in the side by an unknown force. The shadow fell to the ground, obviously wounded. Virgil quickly got up and saw someone with white hair on a motorcycle holding two very familiar guns.  
  
"DAD!" Virgil shouted as one of the shadows ran towards him. Dante raised Ebony and Ivory, and fired. Dante fired relentlessly, and Virgil (who had now found Alistor) was attacking the dark spheres as they changed form. The battle was over within minutes.  
  
Dante got off the motorcycle and ran over to Virgil.  
  
"Hey, you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine, but Nicole needs help."  
  
They both walked over to the young girl, who was still unconscious. Dante looked over her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Virgil started to explain, but was interrupted by more hissing in the background. There were now five shadows appearing out of the darkness.  
  
"Grab her and come with me."  
  
Virgil carefully picked Nicole up in his arms, making sure not to touch the staff. It seemed frozen to her right hand. He got on the motorcycle. They both sped away, before any of the shadows had time to react.  
  
Dante rode carefully back, so as not to unbalance the bike, which was supporting more that its fair share of weight. The sight of his house started to come into view. He pulled up outside the front door, and they all got off. Virgil went inside and laid Nicole down on the couch.  
  
"Ok." Dante started. "Who did you ROYALLY piss off?"  
  
"Haven't got a clue."  
  
"Ok, start from the beginning."  
  
Virgil told his father about all the things that had happened. About his visions, what happened to Nicole, the staff, everything up to where Dante saved him.  
  
"I was hoping." Virgil started. "That you might have some book that would help me find out what all this means, or at least something about the staff she has.  
  
"Yeah, what is this thing anyway?" Dante knelt down and reached to touch the staff.  
  
"WHOA! DON'T TOUCH IT!" Dante calmly moved back, holding up his hands in a 'I surrender' position. "Don't you remember what I said about it? It's REALLY cold, and it'll turn you into an ice-cube!"  
  
Dante got up headed off to the basement.  
  
"I'll have a look for any information on the staff, you stay with her, she will come around soon. It's best that she isn't alone when she does." He disappeared into the basement  
  
Virgil nodded, and sat in a chair by her, and held her left hand, waiting for her to regain consciousness. He saw her eyes flicker and knew she was dreaming. She also murmured out a few incomprehensible words, Virgil knew that she would soon wake up.  
  
"Virgil. Don't go, I need you."  
  
Virgil jolted at this last remark, and felt her hand grip tighter on his. Then she stopped murmuring and slowly opened her eyes. 


	8. boring books

So sorry for not updating! I have my reasons!  
  
Virgil: Yes you're back! now WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER! YOU KEPT US HANGING YOU BIG MEANIE!  
  
Ok ok, geez, calm down.  
  
Virgil: and what's your excuse for leaving everyone hanging?  
  
Well I had to look after my cousin who was staying for a week  
  
Virgil: No excuse.  
  
And I managed to get food poisoning .  
  
Virgil: oh umm, nasty  
  
Very, now quit bugging me.  
  
Virgil: Only if you write a new chapter.  
  
K, Here's the long-awaited chapter 8  
  
Virgil: emphasis on LONG  
  
Quiet, you. -------------------------  
  
Nicole opened her eyes.  
  
At first she didn't recognise the place, then as her senses slowly returned, she knew exactly where she was. She sat straight up, the staff clattering to the floor.  
  
"Nicole?" Virgil asked.  
  
"Virgil, wha? What happened?"  
  
Virgil explained what had happed at his flat and how they escaped.  
  
"I. I don't remember much of that."  
  
"Well you were unconscious. How are you feeling, by the way?"  
  
"I feel fine, a little drained though."  
  
"I'm not surprised, the way you dealt with that shadow. That's a pretty nice, uhhh, killing stick you have there."  
  
"It's not a stick, its an enchanted staff."  
  
"Oh, right. that's what I said." Virgil said, looking a bit confused.  
  
At this point, they heard the basement door open and Dante stepped out and into the room. He was carrying an assortment of books, the dust coming off in clouds.  
  
"So. did you find anything?" Virgil asked  
  
"Not much, I cant find anything on this 'Procicule' character. I found quite a bit on that 'Ice rod thing'."  
  
"Ice staff." Nicole corrected. Dante ignored this remark and continued.  
  
"It says here that the ice staff was created by a holy warrior about 1500 years ago. Apparently, she was trying to free her people from enslavement by 'A Great Evil'. it doesn't say much more than that in this book."  
  
"What about the other books?" Nicole enquired.  
  
"Most of the other books gave me the same information, but there is a warning in one of them. It basically says that the staff has its own will and that the user can be taken over by this."  
  
"Any ideas on why so many shadows appeared earlier on?"  
  
"Not a clue, but maybe the staff has something to do with it. I should pay a visit to this church"  
  
"You mean 'We' right?" Said Virgil.  
  
"No. just me. We cant leave her alone, she could be their next target (whoever 'they' are). And I certainly don't want to take her back to the church. Besides, they would recognise both of you."  
  
He was right, there was no way he could go back without being spotted. He would have to stay here for now.  
  
"So, what? We just sit here and wait?"  
  
"No, you sit there and read." Dante handed him a book "find out whatever you can about anything related to what happened tonight. I'm going to the church."  
  
"You're going now?"  
  
"The quicker I get to the bottom of this, the quicker I can get a good nights sleep." Dante picked up Ifrit, and went outside, the drone of the motorcycle disappearing into the distance. Virgil sat down and looked over the book, getting bored very quickly.  
  
"Virgil." Virgil came out of his bored trance.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks. For saving me I mean."  
  
"Heh, no problem."  
  
"I had the weirdest dream. while I was out."  
  
"Yeah, I could hear you mumbling."  
  
"Huh? What did I say?"  
  
"Nothing important. Now help me look in these books."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Virgil: short short short  
  
SHHHHH! They don't need to know that!  
  
Read and Review please! 


	9. Not just reading books

Woohoo! I'm back! And I'm writing at work *looks around suspiciously wondering if anyone is peering over his shoulder* Aaaaaaannnyway I have as story to make.  
  
Virgil: at least you didn't take a whole month to add a chapter this time..  
  
Yeah. whatever. here's chapter 9  
  
----------------  
  
Dante was riding the motorcycle down one of the roads, it wouldn't be long before he arrived at the church where this began. He wondered what was going to happen, and yet, there was a strange familiarity about this whole thing. It then started to pour down with rain. The spray stung his face and created a grave reflection on the road. He gritted his teeth as he pushed the bike to its limits.  
  
----------------  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Well try this book."  
  
"I can't read that one, it's in.. Uh, Latin?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Virgil said. "I forgot you can't read jinn."  
  
"Jinn?"  
  
"Simply put, devil language."  
  
"Oh. Right. And you can?"  
  
"Well I have been taught, although I pretty much could read it from the start. Just don't ask me to explain why."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Don't start that. Here, take this one." He handed over another oversized book.  
  
"Ooh, pictures."  
  
Virgil shook his head. "And I thought I was immature."  
  
Nicole responded by throwing a book in his direction. Of course, Virgil caught it with ease.  
  
"You got to do better than that." Virgil smirked.  
  
Nicole took out the staff and pointed it in his direction. "How about this?"  
  
"Good enough, but you wouldn't touch me with it. You wouldn't dare."  
  
"Wanna bet?"  
  
"No. Now stop messing about we need to be researching."  
  
"But there's nothing in these books, except maybe a load of dust."  
  
"Then research the dust, just keep reading."  
  
"Gruuummpy." Thought Nicole.  
  
"Am not"  
  
"Are too... Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"You said I was grumpy. I'm not grumpy, I'm just busy."  
  
"I never said anything."  
  
"Sure, whatever."  
  
"How did you know what I was thinking? Are you a mind reader too!?" She stood up and stared down at him.  
  
"Nicole, just keep reading. We really don't have time for this."  
  
Nicole sat down in a huff. He kept a lot of things to himself. "What an arrogant bastard." She thought  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Haha! Gotcha! You CAN read my mind!"  
  
"Don't be so stupid Nicole I'm not a mind reader."  
  
"I never said anything though, and you heard my thoughts. Besides, you can predict things, so why not this too?"  
  
"I suppose its possible."  
  
Nicole suddenly went quiet. "If he can read my mind, then does he know that I.?"  
  
"Know that you what?"  
  
----------------  
  
Dante slipped off of the bike, and made his way up to the church. "No welcoming party, perhaps they don't expect me." He walked inside through the open doors. They shut behind him with a loud clunk.  
  
"Or maybe they do." He said as the lights went out.  
  
----------------  
  
Virgil: Short again.  
  
I DON'T CARE! Hear that?!? I don't care!!! MUWAHAHAHAHAAA! I don't give the slightest bit of damn!  
  
Virgil: Its official, he's gone, looks like I have to write the chapters from now on.  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! : ) 


	10. Shadows, Shadows everywhere, and not a p...

OMG! IM LATE! IM LATE!  
  
Virgil: well it's been a month, you are a bit overdue for a new chapter.  
  
-_-; I know, I have no excuses. but what ya gonna do?! HUH?  
  
Virgil: I quit.  
  
HAH! You can't quit! I made you what you ARE! And I can UN-make you!  
  
Virgil: Sure, whatever.  
  
*makes Virgil disappear in a puff of smoke, then reappear*  
  
Virgil: uhh. sorry?  
  
Damn right. Now GET OUT THERE AND DO THE GODDAMN CHAPTER!!  
  
Virgil: . fine (stupid author, thinks he knows everything.)  
  
Here's chapter 10 (wow, reached 10 chapters :D )  
  
-------------------------------  
  
It took no time for Dante's eyes to adjust to the darkness as he scanned the room for any activity. There seemed to be none. He walked past the pews down to the end of the church, and looked up at the altar. He couldn't hear anything, not even the rain from outside.  
  
Suddenly all the hairs on his neck rose, warning him of danger. He turned around, and almost didn't believe what he saw.  
  
On the walls, at least 20 pairs of ruby red eyes were staring down at him. Dante instantly knew they were shadows, and took a step back. He could hear their cat-like growls and the smell of blood was in the air.  
  
The shadows slid down the wall, still in their lifeless, flat forms. They started to come together at a point, moulding into each other and creating a great black sphere, steadily growing in size.  
  
"What the f.?"  
  
The sphere stopped growing and landed on the floor, it started to change shape. The bottom seemed to go down deep into the floor as it pulsated. The top half looked almost like the top of a human, but with feline properties.  
  
Dante looked for a way out, only to find that as soon as he saw them, a big black spike would shoot out of the creature, demolishing it.  
  
He was trapped.  
  
With no escape route, he would have to fight this thing. If it was anything like the shadows he encountered before, he couldn't rely on his fists, only his twin pistols. And up against this monstrosity, it would take a lot of hits. The beast roared and hissed in his direction, and Dante knew that the fight had started.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"I can't believe we read through all those books. Are we done yet?"  
  
"Not by a long shot. We have a very big basement you know."  
  
Nicole sighed, she was bored. She was beginning to wish that she hadn't gone along with Virgil in the first place. But then Virgil would be dead, and she couldn't have that. She was also deep in thought about what had happened earlier with the so-called 'mind reading' thing. "Why does he find it so hard to accept?" she thought.  
  
"Probably why you don't seem to accept what's happened to you." She heard a voice say. But the voice was not Virgil's.  
  
"What?" Nicole said out loud.  
  
"What?" Vigil said.  
  
"Umm, nothing. Just surprised about some of the things these devils did." Nicole pretended to read.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked mentally.  
  
"I am Shiva, I created the weapon you now hold."  
  
"Oh. Hey wait a minute, why are you in the weapon you made?"  
  
"Curse, my dear. I was cursed."  
  
"But how? I mean by who?"  
  
"Procicule."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dante dodged another black spike and headed to the left side of the creature. He shot a few rounds into its side, but it seemed to do no damage. Blue sparks arose and charged towards him. The creature laughed deeply, firing another spike at him. It missed and hit some of the pews, sending splinters everywhere. This was not good.  
  
Dante ran towards the back of the church, but only ended up being cornered and stabbed in the arm. If he didn't get out of this soon, he was a dead man.  
  
The creature had had enough of this. It spread outs its body from one side of the room to the other and came slowly towards the devil hunter. It was going to crush him up against the wall, but wanted to give Dante enough time alive to know this.  
  
He knew.  
  
The floor creaked under the weight of the monster and Dante could see the floorboards cracking and falling under the floor.  
  
"Under the floor?" He wasted no time thinking about it. He quickly fired a few rounds into the wooden floor in front of him and punched the floor. It gave way beneath him, and he fell into the darkness. 


	11. Past and Present

Virgil: Well, well, well, looks like you decided to do another chapter before next month  
  
Yup, I had writer's block for a bit, but now I'm back in the mood and raring to go!  
  
Virgil: REALLY?  
  
No. but I'm so bored I thought I'd write another chapter.  
  
Here's chapter 11  
  
---------------  
  
Dante fell.  
  
He fell only about 10 feet before he landed, on soft, sandy soil. In front of him, he could see the bottom half of the monster. It looked weaker than the top half.  
  
He had to take a chance. He hoped that this half hadn't been covered with the same spells that prevented physical attacks as the top half did. He Triggered into Ifrit, pulled back his right hand and lunged forward, dealing an inferno of attacks. The creature roared in pain. Dante took a few steps back and looked at the creature as the bottom half started to disintegrate.  
  
He climbed up and out of the hole taking a look as the monster got smaller until it was the size of 3 shadows combined. It turned into a sphere and before Dante got a chance to attack, it turned into a shadow.  
  
"Some things just never know when to quit." Dante said as the extra large shadow made a poor attempt to grab him in its enormous jaws. This shadow had no speed due to its enormous size, but could do and take 3 times the damage.  
  
It didn't take long before Dante managed to shoot it enough to make it change form. And as soon as that happened, he took Ifrit and dealt an almighty uppercut to it, sending it flying back as it exploded.  
  
And once again, there was silence. Dante was almost completely out of breath. He sat down against the stone steps leading to the altar. He heard a door opening to his left (strangely the only door that wasn't demolished). A priest came out and looked around, fear obviously in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my lord. . ." He noticed the out-of-breath Dante "Who are you? Wha. . . What happened?" He took another look at Dante. He seemed to realise something, and he went wide-eyed with terror.  
  
"You. . . You're. . . AHHHH!" He ran back through the door he came through screaming all the way.  
  
"Procicule! He's here!"  
  
---------------  
  
Meanwhile, Nicole was having a hard time herself. Trying to look as if she were reading, and also having a conversation in her head with some girl who died over a thousand years ago. This was turning out to be a fine day. . .  
  
"So you were imprisoned for trying to banish Procicule?"  
  
"Yes, but not before my spell had begun its work on him."  
  
"So, he started to get trapped, and he decided to do the same back to you?"  
  
"Yes. And he's coming back. There is never any way of truly defeating evil, only confining it."  
  
"You mean that evil cannot be destroyed?!"  
  
"Evil has so many emotions. Anger and hate being the most obvious. But the most evil of them all is revenge. It is revenge that always brings back evil, no matter how powerful your seal is, revenge will always destroy it."  
  
"But what about the other emotions? Happiness? Friendship? . . . Love?"  
  
"They too are also very powerful, but you have to see it from a different perspective. Good cannot exist without evil. While good exists, then evil will always be there. There are always shadows in the light. Evil, However, it can consume everything. Evil does not need good to exist. In darkness no shadows can exist."  
  
"I think you lost me somewhere after the word 'Evil'."  
  
"(Sigh). I think you may never understand, and I hope that you don't ever have to understand either."  
  
"It's ok, my friends are looking into it now."  
  
"Your friends. . . I can sense a very strange aura about them."  
  
"You must be talking about the fact that they are both demons."  
  
"Not demons. . . Devils. Who are they descended from?"  
  
"I think I heard the name Sparda mentioned. . . Wait, did you say DEVILS?!"  
  
"Ahh Sparda, I have heard some stories about him. Yes I said Devils. Sparda was a devil. As all the higher-ranking officers of the underworld were. They are usually demons who have performed extremely well. But there are some differences that make your two friends much more powerful than Sparda could ever have been."  
  
"Differences? Like what?"  
  
"I found this out a few weeks before I was imprisoned. I actually was trying to find Sparda and get him to help me in my cause. Of course I never found him but I came across some interesting information about the human/devil physiology."  
  
"Er, come again?"  
  
"The fact is, most demons and devils believe that humans are weak. And that in the most part is true, you are physically weaker than demons and devils. But your spirits are much more powerful than theirs. Great strength, and a powerful spirit will make the strongest of warriors."  
  
"So what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that your friends, if they really are half human and half devil, are the most powerful warriors to ever walk this planet."  
  
"Virgil? Him?!?" She looked over, seeing him fiddle about with a strand of his hair, paying no attention to his research.  
  
"I'm only relaying what I have researched."  
  
"So its not his devil half that makes him so powerful?"  
  
"It is the combination of the two halves. one without the other would be quite useless if you ever went up against someone like Procicule."  
  
"Why are you telling me all this?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Hello? . . . Shiva?"  
  
"One of your friends is in great danger! You must go to him now!"  
  
"Dante. . ." Nicole whispered.  
  
---------------  
  
Virgil: Now THAT is what I call a chapter!  
  
Over 1000 words! YES!  
  
Virgil: you won't make us wait long for the next chapter right? I wasn't in thins one (except for fiddling about with my hair)  
  
Yes yes, I'm sure we can get you impaled or something  
  
Virgil: Excellent. Wait! what?!?  
  
Heehee.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE! 


	12. Mistaken identity

Eureka! I've found a cure for writer's cramp!  
  
Virgil: what's that then?  
  
Writers block.  
  
Virgil: *sweatdrops*  
  
Well it's been so long, I honestly couldn't think of how to write this chapter.  
  
Virgil: you could have just started typing y'know. It's been 2 months since you updated!  
  
Yeah, whatever. Anyway, here's chapter 12  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Virgil!" Nicole shouted, the desperation clear in her voice.  
  
Virgil looked up from the book he was reading (or pretending to read)  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Dante's in trouble!"  
  
"What!? How do you know this?"  
  
"TRUST ME. I know!"  
  
"OH shit! I have to go help him!"  
  
Nicole got up. "You mean 'WE' right?"  
  
"No! I can't take you along! It will be dangerous!"  
  
"So you're going to leave me all alone in your house? Who will protect me from all the big, nasty monsters?"  
  
Virgil pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Shit."  
  
--------------------------  
  
Dante just sat there, wondering what the hell had happened. He had seen people run in fear of him before, but this was just plain weird. He wasn't THAT suspicious, was he? He looked down at his trenchcoat, it was covered in demon blood, maybe he was a bit suspicious-looking after all.  
  
Why did that guy run away? Why was there a giant shadow in a church of all places? Why did the priest run away from him if he thought he was Procicule? Didn't they know that this church was evil?  
  
It was getting way too confusing for Dante, he didn't understand what was going on at all.  
  
"Maybe if I find the high priest. Khazda?"  
  
Hell, he didn't need the exact name, he could probably scare that priest into telling him, if he was still around. He couldn't think about it any longer. He got up and went through the door, closing it behind him. The door promptly fell off its hinges.  
  
Inside was almost the same as the hall he had just been in, although it wasn't as big. He looked around, hoping to find some clue as to where the priest had gone. This room had escaped the torment of the other and seemed to be highly decorated. There were several doors on either side of the room. He decided to try them all.  
  
After the third door, he was getting frustrated. This church was HUGE and he had been looking about for 20 minutes already. His search was cut short when he saw and elderly man approaching him from the back. Dante readied himself. He had seen many types of deception before, the last thing he wanted to be was unprepared.  
  
"My Lord." Said the man, his voice was strange, it sounded very deep, yet was smooth. He bowed down in respect.  
  
"Excuse me?" Dante asked.  
  
"Had I known you were coming sooner, I would have had a proper welcome for you."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Why, I am Khazda, my Lord. I did not expect you to be here so soon. After the summoning"  
  
This just didn't sound right. Something was going on, so Dante decided to do a little investigation.  
  
"So YOUR name is Khazda."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And I am?"  
  
"My Lord, is this some kind of test?"  
  
"Answer me!"  
  
"Yes, of course my Lord." He said in a nervous voice. "Why, you are Procicule, Master of Darkness and Shadows."  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Virgil, HURRY!"  
  
"I have to get all my gear ready first. We can't barge in without getting ready." Said Virgil, as he holstered "Old Yeller" onto his back. He raced out the door, Nicole right behind him.  
  
"SHIT!" Virgil exclaimed.  
  
"WHAT NOW?!"  
  
"We don't have any way of getting there! The other motorcycle must be at the shop."  
  
"OH GREAT! Shame we can't just RUN there!"  
  
Virgil looked at Nicole, then just grinned.  
  
"WE can't, but I can."  
  
"Virgil, what are you talk. WHOA!" Virgil picked up Nicole in his arms, Nicole stared wide-eyed at him.  
  
"Virgil, what are you doing?!"  
  
"Trust me!"  
  
"Famous last wor."  
  
Her last sentence was cut short as Virgil Triggered Alistor and ran down the road, leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Its delayed, I've probably got a lot of people annoyed because of it, but its DONE!  
  
I managed to fight off the writer's block long enough to get this chapter done and I would really like some reviews.  
  
Virgil: Why SHOULD they review? You took 2 months to update this story, id be royally pi.  
  
Well anyway, please review, it'll get the next chapters up faster. 


	13. Who is who?

It's been so long. I feel as though I have forgotten about what happened in the last chapter even.  
  
. . .  
  
. . .  
  
(skims over last chapter)  
  
Oh yeahhhhh.  
  
BTW, I'm not gonna make any excuses for my tardiness, I was just lazy.  
  
Here's chapter 13  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"So I'm Procicule, and you are Khazda." Dante reaffirmed.  
  
"My lord, as we speak others may be trying to undo our work, we must act quickly. I have prepared the ritual." He clapped his hands twice and the room began to fill with many people in dark brown hooded robes. After a few minutes everyone seemed to be in place. Khazda whispered to Dante.  
  
"Heh, Pathetic fools, they STILL believe that this is an ancient spell to imprison you. Oh, and don't worry about the one that recognised you earlier, I took care of him. Won't they be surprised when they realise?"  
  
"Not as surprised as you are going to be" Thought Dante.  
  
"All we need is for you to summon the Great Shadow, and the ceremony can begin."  
  
"Uh, oh." Didn't he just kill that thing? Dante went over his options. If he killed the priest, then the monks or whatever the hell they were would target him, believing he was the bad guy. And he couldn't just tell them that what they were doing was evil. People like that have a whole lot of faith. Maybe if he could get out of here, it shouldn't be too hard to make an excuse.  
  
"listen I gotta. . ." Was all he could say before he heard an almighty roar from the front of the church.  
  
"Everyone, Take your positions! It is time!" Khazda shouted to the followers.  
  
"What now. . .?" Thought Dante, his hands sliding over ebony and ivory. He could feel the floor shudder as though a giant was walking towards them. The footsteps stopped, and the door opened.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Virgil slowed down as he reached the church and came to a halt just outside the double doors. He put Nicole down and untriggered. Nicole seemed a bit dazed, but still managed to walk up to Virgil, and slap him in the face.  
  
"Next time, GIVE ME A WARNING!"  
  
"Hey sorry, I didn't have much time. . ."  
  
He was interrupted by a roar coming from behind the doors.  
  
"Nicole, lets go!" He said, racing towards the doors.  
  
"Greeat, into the big scary church where the monsters are. . . huh? HEEEY! Wait up!"  
  
She went up to the doors which Virgil was trying to open, without much success.  
  
"Damn doors!" Nicole walked up to him.  
  
"Here, let me try this one." She hit the butt of the staff against where the lock would be on the other side. It instantly froze.  
  
"After you." she said. Virgil kicked the door, shattering the frozen lock and walked through.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Dante looked at the figure standing at the door. His body seemed completely black, absorbing the light, apart from his silvery-white hair, which seemed to reflect it.  
  
"And I'm guessing that is Procicule" Dante thought to himself once again.  
  
"Who did this?!" Said the man in black.  
  
Khazda looked to the dark filled man. "What is going on?" he looked at Dante. "Who are you?"  
  
Dante had to think fast. "I am Procicule, this man is an impostor!"  
  
Khazda seemed to realise. "No, YOU are the impostor. How could I have been so blind?"  
  
Dante took a step back. "Took you long enough to realise."  
  
"Well." Procicule began. "I cannot let you interfere with my plans. I need these misguided souls to complete my summoning." Procicule Clicked his fingers, and all the doors became sealed off with a dark energy. Khazda withdrew to the back of the church with his peers. Procicule approached Dante with a menacing glare in his eyes.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Not too bad for a late late chapter, but I'm getting worse as I do more chapters.  
  
Virgil: tell them.  
  
Huh? OH! RIGHT!  
  
I need some help from you guys!  
  
Virgil (at present) is gunless now I need to equip him with a gun/guns.  
  
Now I'm not planning on giving him a rocket launcher (although that would be interesting in DT mode) so I need you to come up with a weapon he can have, as well as a name for it/them. (e.g a gun could be called Trinity after his mother). Remember, I need a type of weapon (not over the top please) and a name for it/them.  
  
Thanks for listening! 


End file.
